A mesh network is a network that employs one of two connection arrangements: a full mesh topology or a partial mesh topology. In a full mesh topology, each node of the network is connected directly to each of the other nodes of the network. In a partial mesh topology, some network nodes are connected to all of the other network nodes, but some of the network nodes are connected only to those other network nodes with which they often exchange a large amount of data. The mesh fiber structure enhances the overall reliability by providing at least two physically disjoint paths between each node pair. For instance, if a node of the mesh network fails, or a link between nodes of the mesh network fails, the rest of the network nodes may continue to communicate with each other, either directly or through one or more intermediate network nodes. One simple solution for surviving such a failure is to employ a 1+1 dedicated protection methodology in the mesh network. In this method of protection, one protection path through the mesh network is allocated for each working path through the mesh network.